The Decisions We Make
by ThePhantomsRedRose
Summary: Hermione stumbles upon an ancient law volume that takes her back to first year in Hogwarts, only problem is it's not her first year, but Snape's. This story will take us through what would happen if there was just one more person in Severus's life.
1. Chapter 1

The Decisions We Make

Chapter 1: She Should Have Known Better

A/N: Hello readers. I thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy. I am not making any money off of this work. I am simply borrowing characters from J.K. Rowling. Review if you have time.

It had been a month since Hermione had left her children on the train for Hogwarts. The air was bitter and the ground was littered with leaves that would soon decay with the winter winds. The wizarding neighborhood she lived in was starting to show signs of the approaching holiday. Jack o' lanterns were perched on door stoops and bats swooped around the neighborhood like eagles on prey.

The earth resonated with the crunch of frost as Hermione walked over the land to the neighborhood apparition point. She apparated to the Ministry of Magic and got into the lift that would take her to her office on the second floor of the building. The lift operators voice announced "Magical Law Enforcement" as Hermione stepped out into the hallway. She went to the office marked _Law Revision_ and began to work. She had been in the process of reworking the laws that discriminated against anyone. The Ministry had been in the process of reforming everything from laws to education.

Hermione's job was not just a desk job. The ancient law books had a tendency to fight back. Normally it was just a matter of simple wand waving and incantations, but sometimes she had to call in the other departments to assist her. Today was the day for Hermione to select a new law book to analyze and file. Hermione went down the hallway to the door labeled _Library of Law_. She had been organizing systematically since the day she transferred into the department. Today her system had been disturbed. An ancient volume lay in the center of the previously cleared shelve. There was a dark glow that surrounded the book. It made Hermione's heart race, the same way that the necklace made her feel so many years ago in the woods. Hermione ignored her better judgment and reached for the book. Nothing happened. All of a sudden she felt a tug at her naval, she spun around in circles until she sunk into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Decisions We Make

Chapter 2: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers! You mean the world to me. I really hope you like this chapter.

She awoke in a train compartment. Her travel bag was engraved with a name, Hermione Granger. Her trunk was full of books about magic. She felt something poke against her leg and she reached in her pocket to investigate. She pulled out a stick of sturdy wood and felt a miraculous sensation of déjà vu. She moved the stick slightly and sparks poured from the tip. This was not a stick, but a wand. Her mind was foggy, with almost no memory of her childhood.

The door to the compartment slid open and two people entered. The girl had dark red hair and dazzling emerald eyes and the boy had long lanky hair with a pronounced nose. He wore crested robes, the same crest that was on the compartment door. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course! She remembered now, she had received a letter last month detailing on her wizarding future. Why hadn't she remembered that before?

"Oh we're sorry! We didn't realize that there was someone in here," Said the girl.

"That's okay. Would you guys like to sit down?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, that would be great! My name is Lilly Evans by the way," she said

"Mine is Hermione," she glanced at the boy "and you are?" she asked.

"Snape, Severus Snape," he said as he extended a graceful hand towards Hermione.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Lilly asked enthusiastically.

"What do you mean house?" Hermione asked.

"Oh you don't know about the houses! Here take this," Lilly said as she began to go through her trunk.

"Hogwarts has four houses named after its founders, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I'm hope I'll be in Ravenclaw, they're the most intelligent of the lot," Lilly said.

"Oh that sounds great! I love reading! Do you have to audition to be a part of Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"Here take this," Lilly said as she offered a book to Hermione "it's called Hogwarts: A History I must have read it a hundred times already, so you can have it!" Lilly said.

"Wow, thank you!" Hermione said as she accepted the book.

"There is a hat that sorts us into our rightful places. My mother was in Ravenclaw, she was president of the gobstones team. Foolish if you ask me. I think I'll be placed in Slytherin, they're cunning. I may not be though, because of my blood status," Severus said with a sigh.

"That's okay; you should try out to be in Ravenclaw like us Severus! That would be so cool!" Hermione said.

"It's not a try out Hermione, it's a sorting," Lilly said.

"What do you mean, how do we get sorted?" Hermione asked

"Well we get sorted into the four houses by a hat, at least, that's what I read in Hogwarts: A History," Lilly said as she gestured towards the book.

"What are the other two houses like?" Hermione asked.

"We'll the first one is Gryffindor and that's for courageous people. I wouldn't mind being sorted there either," Lilly stopped when she saw the scowl on Severus's face. "I'm sorry Severus, I know how you feel about pride and egos, forget I even said it!"

"It's okay Lilly," Severus mumbled

"Hufflepuff is the last house, and they are basically all inclusive from what I've read. They're most distinguishing trait is their loyalty," Lilly said.

"Yeah, I'll defiantly be in Ravenclaw, I'm so nervous! What if I'm not… Should I have learned some spells at home? What'll I do if they send me back home?" Hermione asked.

"They won't send you back Hermione, they never have. Here let me teach you a spell right now. Pull out your wand point it at your trunk and say the incantation Wingardium Leviosa, oh sorry I almost forgot, you must swish and flick like this," he said demonstrating "Oh and if you really want the desired effect add an additional jab at the end of the flick, but that's not how they'll teach you at Hogwarts," Severus said as Hermione's wand lifted the trunk from the ground.

"Wow you must be really good! I've read that it takes forever to use your first real spell, I haven't yet. Apparently you can't use spells until you're at Hogwarts because we're underage. I guess the train counts as Hogwarts. Do you mind if I try?" Lilly asked

"Go ahead Lilly," Severus said as Lilly also lifted the trunk first time. The compartment door swung open and a boy with dark hair entered the compartment. The boy was handsome and looked to be the same age as them.

"Oh sorry, wrong compartment! Whoa, you might want to consider washing that mop of greasy hair man, especially in the company of these lovely ladies," he said with eyes lingering on Lilly. "My name is Sirius Black, look me up sometime when you're through hanging out with this piece of work," he said as he backed out of the compartment and closed the door"

"Well, I certainly will not! He's the piece of work! Too cocky. I hope he suffocates in his own ego!" Lilly said.

"He'll be in Gryffindor for sure," mumbled Severus.

"Oh did you feel that! We're slowing down, that means we must be here!" Lilly said.

"What are those things outside the windows?" Hermione asked.

"They look like carriages," Lilly said.

"No, I mean the things pulling the carriages," Hermione asked.

"Those would be the thestrals, I'm sorry Hermione," Severus said.

"Why are you sorry?" Hermione asked.

"Well if you can see a thestral than you must have witnessed somebody die. If you don't mind me asking, who was it?" Severus asked.

"Um, to tell you the truth I can't remember. My brain is really foggy; I don't even remember getting on the train." Hermione said.

"Hmmm, we should bring you to the hospital wing tomorrow after classes. That's not good Hermione," Lilly said.

The train door opened to the sound of a high pitched man's voice calling for the first years to gather around. Hermione, Severus and Lilly went with their fellow first years and boarded the boats that would take them across the lake. Soon they received their first views of Hogwarts Castle.

"This is so familiar!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, it looks just like the castles in fairytales!" Lilly said.

Shortly, they would dock on the shores and begin their lives at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter 3

The Decisions We Make

Chapter 3: Sorting Ceremony

The trio joined the group of first years congregating in the Entrance Hall Antechamber. They were all looking about nervously, taking in the sights and sounds of Hogwarts. They witnessed the staircases moving about leisurely above their heads. Finally, the great doors to the castle swung open and the first years walked in to form a line. There was a stool standing in front of the center of the high table. The previously discussed hat sat perched on the stool, staring at the Hogwarts inductees.

The cross woman who lead them into the Great Hall had now left them to stand at the stool. "It is my honor to introduce our newest members of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the woman waited for the applause to die down. "When I call your name you will sit on the stool and wait to be sorted," she said. "Avery, Sampson," the woman said. The boy who must be Sampson Avery sat on the stool and awaited the hat's verdict "Slytherin, the hat coolly announced" The next name that was called was Black Bellatrix and she too was sorted into Slytherin.

Next was the egotistical boy from the train Sirius Black who was sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione watched Severus's look of disgust from across the line. She missed the next few sortings of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs due to Lilly's explanation of the enchanted ceiling. Soon it was Lilly's turn. The hat hesitated for a while, longer than it had with any of the other students. Finally the hat yelled RAVENCLAW. Hermione sighed in happiness for Lilly's house.

Hermione's anxiety was building, suddenly her name was called. She placed the hat on her head and it began talking to her._ "Ah you would do well in Gryffindor," said the hat. "I want to be in Ravenclaw please! My friend just got sorted there and I love to read!" Hermione responded. "That I can see, yes your friend was difficult too, all signs pointed to Gryffindor but in the end she asked for Ravenclaw, I'll give you the same benefit," "_RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled. Hermione was greeted with cheers from her house as she went to go sit next to Lilly.

Hermione was talking amongst her housemates until she got a sharp eye from the cross woman, who she had heard was named Professor McGonagall. Hermione began to pay attention again. The next name announced was James Potter. He looked incredibly familiar to Hermione and all of a sudden her brain seemed less foggy. She saw a boy riding a broomstick that looked like this James Potter. She saw herself in a tent with the boy who looked like James. However, she knew they couldn't be the same person. Lilly caught Hermione's eye and all Hermione could think of were the eyes of the boy, they looked remarkably similar to Lilly's eyes.

She was tugged back to reality when she heard Severus's name announced by the professor. He walked up to the hat with a determined look on his face. His sorting also appeared to take a long time. Hermione was sure that the debate must be between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Hermione hoped that Severus would be sorted into Ravenclaw. The Slytherin table looked daunting and reserved; acting like their own secret club, even the newly sorted first years spoke in whispers. Apparently the hat thought the same thing because after a few minutes the hat yelled Ravenclaw like it had for both Lilly and Hermione. Severus came to sit alongside his fellow Ravens and watched the rest of the ceremony.

A man with a long auburn beard stood up to the podium that now replaced the stool. "That's Professor Dumbledore," whispered an older student to the new Ravenclaws.

"Ah the start of a new term! Welcome first years! You will receive your schedules tomorrow morning at breakfast so don't be late. I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is forbidden unless you have written permission or an accompanying adult. On a more somber note, I would like to warn you of the situation at hand. Times are becoming dangerous. As I am sure you are well aware, there have been many disappearances and dark activity lurking in the corners of the wizarding world. Be advised that you should not appear on the grounds anywhere alone. On a side note there is a new addition to the grounds this year. We have had a magical tree donated to these grounds called a Whomping Willow. If you have any questions about it's history feel free to ask Professor Sprout. Now tuck in!" and with a clap of his hands the serving plates filled with food and drink.

Severus and Lilly dug into the lavish food like they hadn't eaten a meal in days. Hermione simply picked at the food, it was good but her stomach felt unsettled and her brain foggy. "Hermione why aren't you eating?" Lilly asked.

"I don't feel so well, I can't wait until we can settle in. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I hope the library will be open tomorrow! I can't wait to get started!" Hermione explained to Lilly.

"You don't want to get yourself too stressed out Hermione. There's something called magical residue that's probably bringing you down. You tried your first spell earlier and that can be a toll on you. Plus this building is very magical, it's a lot to take in Hermione," Severus said.

"He's right Hermione, look, Dumbledore's standing up again, the feast must be over." Lilly said.

"Prefects! You will take your charges to their dormitories and teach them the proper customs of your given rooms. I expect to see you first thing tomorrow morning. Good Night!" Dumbledore said as chairs began to scrape against the stone floor.

"Ravenclaws this way! We'll be walking up to the Fifth floor to the Ravenclaw tower, this may take awhile because our common room requires individual answers to the questions it asks. I'm Elizabeth Hawthorn and your male prefect is John Clearwater. There are also two sixth year prefects, whom I am sure you will meet eventually. This way please" She said as she lead them to a tight staircase on the fifth floor. A line was formed here as groups of Ravenclaws answered the Eagle shaped knocker. Finally the line slimed down to Hermione, Lilly, and Severus. The eagle looked at them with bright sapphire eyes and began to speak

"Where do you come from," the eagles head turned directly to Hermione. Lilly and Severus shrugged.

"You said Ravenclaw was about wit and knowledge, right Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's the way it's always been. I think it wants the answer from you Hermione, look at the way it's watching you," Severus said gesturing towards the knocker.

"It doesn't matter where I've come from, only where I'm going" Hermione said suddenly.

"That seems a perfectly logical answer! On with you then," the eagle said as the door swung open. The inside of the common room was draped with blue and bronze hangings. The carpet was royal blue with stars decorating it. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars that matched the carpet. On the opposite side of the room was a statue of a woman wearing a crown. The sides of the room were lined with desks and bookshelves, perhaps Hermione wouldn't need the library after all. The prefects came out of the door next to the statue and directed the group of first years to their dorms.

The girl's dorm was on the right of the stairway and the boys was on the left. Hermione and Lilly said goodnight to Severus and walked into their dorm. There were four poster beds hung with blue and bronze drapery. Their trunks were already deposited towards the feet of the beds. There were three other girls in the dorms. They introduced themselves as Jessica Brown, Lydia Brookstone and Ida Livingston. Their ceiling was an enchanted clock etched in the traditional Ravenclaw stars. It showed that it was ten thirty. The girls said good night and were well on their way to their first nights sleep at Hogwarts.

The night was spent tossing and turning. Hermione couldn't sleep, and when she did she saw disturbing dreams of death and destruction. She was currently having a dream about potion making and could feel eyes watching the back of her like a hawk. She couldn't figure out why the pressure was getting to her. Finally she woke up. She looked at the ceiling and saw that it was five thirty in the morning. It was too early for breakfast, but too late to fall back to sleep.

She stepped into the bathroom that her dorm shared and began to shower. When she was done she went back to the dorm. Her bed had been magically made and clothes were lying on top of her bed with a set of black robes emblazoned with the blue Ravenclaw eagle on the chest. There was a tie sitting on top of her collared top. She quickly changed and pulled through the ringlets of her massive hair. It was frizzy, but she decided it didn't really matter. She opened her trunk and pulled out the books she thought she would need. She found a sack inside of the trunk that looked like it might fit all the books. She heaved it on to her shoulder and tucked her wand into her pocket.

She walked a few paces forward to the dormitory door before taking up her wand from her pocket. She had a weird feeling about placing it in her pocket. She decided to stow it in her sleeve. She walked down in the common room and found Severus at a desk reading a book.

"Good morning Severus," Hermione said as she sat down in the seat next to him.

"Morning," He mumbled as he pointed to his spot in the book. When he finished with the paragraph his gaze met Hermione's. "Did you sleep well Hermione?" He asked as he shut the book.

"Not really, I'm not able to process what's going on here, it's just so much," she relieved to Severus.

"After our classes you should definitely see the nurse, and perhaps Dumbledore," He said.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right, don't let me forget Severus, okay?" She asked.

"I'll try to remind you but you may find I'm not very reliable," Severus said.

"Well I should be able to take care of myself I guess," she said.

"Come, let's go to breakfast," he said as he got up.

"Shouldn't we wait for Lilly," Hermione asked.

"No need, I'm already here," Lilly said as she opened the door next to the statue.

They walked down the stairs to the fifth floor and began to work their way past the stairs. The trio spotted the library on the fourth floor and vowed to come back and visit. They reached the great hall and were instantly taken in by the smells of breakfast food. Hermione considered this to be a real "continental breakfast" because it seemed like Hogwarts had provided them with something from each corner of the world.

"Wow, the food is so great here! My mom never cooks this much at home," Lilly stated.

"Well, that's because your mother is probably a good for nothing muggle who wishes her filth mudblood daughter was never born!" said a Slytherin boy who looked to be in fifth or sixth year.

"What does that mean? Mudblood," Hermione asked inquisitively.

"Don't say that Hermione, just ignore him," Severus said.

"Ah! That's even worse! Some one of decent blood associating with this filth! You can see it in their eyes you know, it's the excitement of being here, and it shows. Have you girls finally found a place where you belong?" He teased. "If you have than you are wrong, because you will never belong here!" the blonde boy said while laughing.

"Don't say that to them! Everyone belongs here," Severus corrected.

"Oh I've heard about you Snape. I heard that your daddy beats your mommy, oh poor little Sevwus. Your friends are just like your father, muggle filth! You would be wise to stay away from them, or else you may find yourself in predicaments that your cowardly self wouldn't be able to handle," the boy sneered.

"Don't call me a coward!" Severus said as he pulled his wand from his pocket and began to aim.

"There will be no dueling outside of class or dueling club!" McGonagall said with a flick of her wand, which sent both wands floating to her hands. Ten points from Ravenclaw, and next time it will be more because now you know better Mr. Snape. Now here is your class schedule and if you have any questions please direct them to me. Now have a pleasant day, Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy" McGonagall said sharply.

"Meet me in the charms corridor at eleven thirty Snape, then you can prove you aren't a coward," Malfoy said as he walked away laughing.

"Well the charms corridor is on the third floor, we have that class second, but first we have Herbology in the green houses. That will get mighty chilly in the winter months!" Lilly said with a slight shiver.

"Lets go, we don't want to keep our teacher waiting," Hermione said, eager to go to her next class.


End file.
